


Fireworks

by mrsbonniemellark



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbonniemellark/pseuds/mrsbonniemellark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Peeta watch the fireworks show at Disneyland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

The lights had dimmed all along Disneyland’s Main Street, a voice over the speaker system had said the fireworks were about to begin, but they hadn’t yet. They were only a couple minutes late, but there was tension in the air, in the warm press of bodies all around us. Children went up on parents’ shoulders in front of us to get a good look at the sky over Sleeping Beauty’s castle. There was a small window of space in front of Peeta, and I moved closer to him in order to see through it. I remembered the first time I came to Disneyland, my father put me on his shoulders too. This was the first time I’d been back since he died five years ago. I clutched Peeta’s hand tightly in mine. He’d saved up what little money he got from working in his parents’ bakery after school for months to surprise me with our tickets for my birthday. It was the best present I’ve ever gotten. 

Peeta repositioned me in front of him, wrapping his arms around me and resting his head on top of mine. I snuggled back against him gratefully. And then several things happened at once: trumpets blared, spotlights lit up the sky, the castle’s diamonds sparkled with light, and moving pictures were projected all along the shops on Main Street around us: an orange grove blooming out of the ground, moving along with the sounds of the trumpets. Singing voices invited us to “Come on and live the magic…” and when the first firework lit up the sky, I let out a soft gasp. I felt each bang of the fireworks resonate inside me, each one coordinated with clips from popular Disney songs. Some of them were from movies I’d watched with my father as a child, and some more recent, that I’d seen with Peeta and Prim. 

The blend of past and present made me realize that while I always knew my life was marked by Before and After My Father Died, it was also marked by Before and After Peeta. My life had been so much better, brighter, since he’d been in it. 

So as Elsa’s voice sang “Let it Go” and soap foam masquerading as snow fell around us, I finally did. I turned around in his arms, looked directly into his eyes and told him, “I love you.” 

“You do?” he whispered. His face was lit up in blue light and there was soap foam in his blond hair and I could see how perfectly happy I had made him, in the look in his eyes and the big smile on his face and the tight grip he had on my hips. It’d been nearly a year since he’d first said it to me, two years since we’d started dating at sixteen. 

“I do,” I whispered back and kissed him. It was a quick kiss, one full of promise, and then I turned back around so we could watch the last few minutes of the show.

Peeta whispered in my ear, “I love you, I love you, I love you.” I pulled his hand up from my waist to kiss the back of it. 

When the song once again invited us to “Come on and live the magic,” I knew we already were.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on tumblr at safeinpeetasarms :)


End file.
